xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Mutants/Trivia
Trivia for The New Mutants. *While the first teaser trailer was released in early 2017, due to the acquisition of 20th Century Fox by The Walt Disney Company, the movie was put on hiatus until a second official trailer released in early January 2020. *The film's storyline is rumored to have been inspired by the Demon Bear Saga from the New Mutants comics.[http://ew.com/movies/2017/05/25/the-new-mutants-details-x-men-horror/ The New Mutants details revealed: X-Men franchise goes horror] *Anya Taylor-Joy, who portrays Magik, previously starred in the 2016 horror film Split with James McAvoy, the actor who played Professor X in the ''X-Men'' film franchise. Much like The New Mutants, Split exists in a shared universe based on superheroes. *Josh Boone has stated that future sequels to The New Mutants are all going to have distinct horror tones. He also plans to introduce characters like Karma and Warlock.NEW MUTANTS DIRECTOR ON WHY HE'S MAKING AN X-MEN HORROR FILM. *The first official trailer for The New Mutants features the song, "Another Brick in the Wall (Part 2)". The opening lines of the songs are: "We don't need no education / we don't need no thought control". This is an inversion of the New Mutants' origin from the comics, where they started out as students at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Fitting enough, Charles Xavier - the New Mutants' founder - has telepathic abilities that allows him to control the thoughts and actions of others. *While X-Men: Dark Phoenix was the last main X-Men movie under Fox, The New Mutants will be the last movie in the X-Men universe overall, as well as being the second one distributed by Disney. *''The New Mutants'' is the first X-Men franchise movie to be released under the "20th Century Studios" label. *In earlier drafts of the film, it was originally going to be set in the 1980s like X-Men: Apocalypse. Professor X and Storm would have made appearances, among other connections to the X-Men universe. However, after X-Men: Apocalypse was a disappointment to the studio, the decision was made to gradually shift all X-Men projects to present day. Josh Boone noted that the time period was not the problem with X-Men: Apocalypse, but since The New Mutants occurs in an isolated setting that lacks modern embellishments, it essentially feels like the '80s without actually being set in that decade. This didn't change much of the story, though it did limit which characters they could use for the film. Boone stated in hindsight that it gave him the freedom to make the film its own thing.New Mutants Director Says Fox Learned Wrong Lessons From Failures *When Josh Boone pitched The New Mutants to 20th Century Fox, he sent them a PDF of a comic book that detailed a trilogy of films, each being a different kind of horror movie. While he did not disclose what the other two would be like, the first one would be supernatural horror. All of them would have been set in the X-Men universe and have repercussions on other movies in that world.New Mutants Was Supposed to Have a Big Impact on X-Men Movies *''The New Mutants'' was inspired by films such as One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, The Shining, and A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors.New Mutants: X-Men Horror Movie Was Influenced By Nightmare On Elm Street 3 References Category:The New Mutants Category:Trivia